


Rainbow Six Seige AU

by creepingdarkness



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Multi, all platonic currently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepingdarkness/pseuds/creepingdarkness
Summary: Semi-related oneshots of the guys as siege operators.





	1. Because you're as bad as us

**Author's Note:**

> I like how they sing when they play, so the song apple bottom jeans by flo rida is sorta referenced.

“I’ve got eyes on the hostage.”

Ohm’s voice was so quiet it was barely even a whisper, yet it was easily picked up by his mic and transmitted directly to his two teammates.

“They’re directly below you right now Cartoonz.” He said, eyes flicking between where the hostage was tied up near the blocked off windows and the glowing marker his goggles showed Cartoonz as on the floor above.

“Any sign of the last guy?”  Was Cartoonz almost immediate reply, his voice also quiet over the radio.

“No, all clear over here.” Delirious replied from his section of the building. If Ohm slightly turned his head, he would be able see Delirious marker slowly moving as he cautiously made his way back towards them. 

Careful not to disturb any of the debris on the ground he shifted his position from where he was laying on the ground to get a better view of the room from the thin gap at the bottom of the barricade that had been hastily erected in the doorway. He winced but made no sound as the movement pulled at the fresh wound against his side just below his vest where a bullet from one of the other enemy operatives had grazed him. Eyes scanning the room down the sights of his weapon he was about to also give a negative when he caught a small bit of movement out of the corner of his eye.

Training the barrel of his gun on the movement he tried to get a better angle, but they had managed to position themselves so that all he could see is one foot poking out of their cover. With a frustrated but quiet sigh, he pushed a button and sent a ping of where he was looking at to his teammates.

“I see a boot- with fur.” He said slightly disdainfully. The people they had been sent in against this time weren’t actual military, and they were rather badly equipped. Though that didn’t mean that they weren’t a threat, as the wound on his side could attest to.

“Boots with the fur?” Delirious echoed back after a long moment, sounding amused. “And the whole teams looking at her.”

Ohm rolled his eyes but didn’t reply, watching to make sure the operative didn’t move as Cartoonz marker moved directly above them. He started a count down in his head. 

A small smile crossed his face when the section of roof above them blew up exactly when he reached zero.

While the person below him was still shocked from the blast Cartoonz dropped down and lit them up with a spray of bullets, taking them down swiftly.

“She hit the floor!” Cartoonz shouted, letting out a loud whoop as he tore down the barricade keeping Ohm out of the room. Pulling Ohm to his feet the pair walked back over to terrified hostage, not bothering to cut them free and risk them running Cartoonz just lifted them onto his shoulder. 

“Next thing you know! Shorty got blown blown blown blown!” Delirious voice sang out as he finally appeared and started dancing in the doorway, looking incredibly ridiculous with his sledgehammer and gasmask. He couldn’t keep it up for long though before he broke down laughing hysterically, Cartoonz easily joining in on the laughter.

“Oh my god, why do I work with you guys?” Ohm said sounding exasperated, but barely managed more than a moment longer before cracking up himself.


	2. new recruit

“Whatcha got there?”

Cartoonz looked up from his phone at the sound of the familiar voice, a smile graced his face before he looked back down and continued to scroll through it till he felt movement at his sides. Ohm and Delirious flopped down on either side of where he was sitting on the lumpy couch with what was surely the least amount of grace humanly possible.

“Just looking at our new fourth teammates files.” Cartoonz said, barely managing to not laugh at how quickly they perked up at that. Ohm immediately went to snatch the phone from his hand but Cartoonz was already expecting that. Tossing the phone to Delirious he got him in a headlock, trapping Ohms face in his armpit as he viciously noogied him. “That’s what you get Mr. grabby hands! Didn’t your momma ever teach you to say please?”

“What about that one guy though? You know, what’s his name, um, the one that hates Ohm?” Delirious asked, ignoring the scuffle going on beside him other than slightly raising his voice to be heard over Ohms muffled shouts.

With one last pull Ohm freed himself, looking worse for wear with his rumpled clothing, red face, and hair sticking up every which way from the noogie. “Jeff didn’t hate me! He just… wasn’t a fan of my sense of humor.” Ohm huffed, slightly out of breath from his struggle. “Besides, he didn’t like you that much either Delirious!”

“That’s because he’s a dick. Do you remember when we were in-”

“Jeff was injured in his last mission and is currently unfit for duty.” Cartoonz interjected before they got too far off track. That grim reminder of how dangerous their work was silenced the other two for a long moment.

Delirious was the first to shrug off the somber mood. “It’s probably because he didn’t have a cool code name.” It may have sounded rude to someone else, but he recognized it as Delirious way of trying to lighten the mood.

“Probably.” Cartoonz agreed with a laugh. “Either way we need a fourth person for our next mission so we’ve got him.” While he was speaking Cartoonz had grabbed his phone back and scrolled through the file till he got to a photo. Delirious and Ohm leaned in towards him to get a better look at the screen (the latter more carefully as he was slightly wary of getting another noogie). Both of them frowning at what they saw.

“Are you sure Cartoonz? He looks like a kid.”

Scrolling back through the files a bit he zoomed in on the guys statistics “Well this _‘kid’_ has a higher ranking in his last couple missions then you Ohm.” He shot back jokingly.

“What the fuck, he’s got way less kills though!” Delirious pointed to some of the stats on the screen. “Why’s he ranked so high?”

“Well were gonna try him out on our next mission and see how he does.” Cartoonz ignored the question, locking his phone and putting it in his pocket. “Which were being shipped out to in the next hour by the way, so you guys might wanna go get ready.”

The other two groaned in unison upon hearing that. Cartoonz grinned at their reaction before standing up and offering each of them a hand.

Delirious let out even louder and more dramatic groan as Cartoonz pulled him to his feet. “What’s his name anyway?”

“Bryce.”


	3. new recruit part 2

Cautiously entering the decrepit building Cartoonz took note of the hastily boarded up windows. It was a poorly done job, but he couldn’t really complain since they were covered enough that they wouldn’t easily be spotted from outside. Glancing around the dirty entryway he signaled the other two forward. As they started a sweeping search of the building Cartoonz locked and bolted the old door shut, more to give them a warning when someone came in than to actually keep anyone out. Making his way towards the other two he followed them as they cleared each room, taking in the buildings current layout and defenses.

Reaching the final room that contained their objective Cartoonz opened the door and was immediately greeted by the end of a gun. Unfazed Cartoonz took one hand off his own weapon, extending it to the new guy. “I’m Cartoonz, and you must be Bryce?”

Lowering his weapon as the other two entered the room Bryce took the offered hand and shook it. “Yep that’s me! Nice to meet you guys.” He sounded far more cheerful than someone covered in body armor should. As the other two came up beside him, he realized that Bryce was significantly taller than all three of them.

Seemingly taking it upon himself to continue introductions Bryce next moved on to shake Ohms hand. But instead of introducing himself Ohm just blurted out “Tall.” Seemingly mortified he froze in the middle of shaking Bryce’s hand, but didn’t let go. “I mean, you’re tall I’m Bryce.” Ohm just turned redder and redder as he heard the other two start cracking up. Pausing for a moment he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried again. “Oh for fucks sake, I meant I’m Ohm!” Bryce just smiled and shook his hand again, seeming to take it all in stride while the other two were dying of laughter.

Delirious was laughing so hard he was bent in half, clutching his stomach in pain. Unable to stop laughing he just held out a hand to Bryce, having to reach up a bit from his hunched over position. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that you’re Delirious?” Delirious just nodded his head to answer Bryce’s question, still wheezing too hard to speak.

Wiping some tears from his eyes Cartoonz struggled to put on a serious expression. “Alright guys, so what did you bring this time?”

Bryce was the first to move, swinging a large bag off of his shoulder. Cartoonz hadn’t really paid it much attention in all the commotion earlier. He let out an impressed whistle as Bryce unzipped the bag, revealing an interior that was filled with several different pieces of body armor. Bryce set the bag down in between them all so the others could grab some of the armor.

“Also since I arrived a bit before you guys I set up some cameras in and around the building and put up reinforce walls in this room, although I didn’t have quite enough.” Bryce said with a sweeping gesture toward the slightly shiny sections of wall that contrasted with rest of the grimy room.

“Nice Bryce.” Cartoonz said, watching him beam at the praise. “Now what did you two shit heads bring?”

Instead of replying Delirious just chucked the bag he had at Cartoonz. Easily catching it he opened it, and seeing what was inside he turned and glared at Delirious. “Why the hell would you throw a bag full of explosives at me??? Go set this tripwire shit up!” he yelled, throwing the bag back at him. Ignoring Delirious cackling as he left he turned towards Ohm and raised an eyebrow.

“Bear traps.” He said shaking his own bag. He still seemed kind of subdued from his earlier embarrassment.

“Good shit, just make sure you don’t set them up in the same places Delirious put his.”

“Yes ‘ _mom_ ’.”

Cartoonz flipped him off as he left the room. Seeing Bryce waiting for his directions he let out a tired sigh and rubbed at his eyes. He waved Bryce over as he walked to the rooms windows. “Help me pull these boards off so I can put an armored panel on instead.”

With the two of them it only took a minute to pull off the boards and press the armor panel into place, easily digging them deep into the old frames of the windows. He looked over to see Bryce watching him expectantly again. Recalling what he had read in Bryce’s file he decided to play on his strengths. “Okay Bryce you’re going to stay in here watching the cameras and guarding this. Let us know if you see anything.” He said, about to leave the room before he had an after thought. “Also I’m not sure if they told you this but that’s biohazardous material” he jerked a thumb at the large container in the middle of the room next to Bryce. “So you might not wanna be that close to it. Hopefully they’ll find something to transport this in before any trouble shows up. But we both know that’s unlikely.”

Moving towards him and away from the biohazard Bryce nodded in agreement with what he said. The siege teams were never sent in unless they were there to fight. With that all done Cartoonz smiled and patted Bryce on the shoulder before walking out of the room. “Welcome to the team Bryce.”


End file.
